The present invention relates to an air vent.
From the prior art, air vents for motor vehicles are known already. The air vents are used for example for ventilating and for air-conditioning the interior of the motor vehicle.
The air vent can be used for adjusting direction and volume of the air stream flowing into the vehicle interior space. For this purpose, slats or inserts as well as flaps are provided at the air vent.
To provide for operating these air vents also in the dark, e.g. when driving at night, the air vents partly are illuminated.
From the prior art, air vents for motor vehicles are known already, which are backlit.
DE 20 2011 110 285 U1 for examples describes a ventilation device for a vehicle, wherein the ventilation device includes an outflow nozzle and lamps. The lamps indicate whether the air stream can flow from the outflow nozzle into the vehicle interior.
DE 201 18 014 U1 discloses an air nozzle for emitting an air stream from an air supply duct. The air nozzle includes a control element which provides for adjusting the slats of the air nozzle. This control element includes a backlightable light exit portion, which reveals the orientation of the control element and hence of the air stream in the dark.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to develop an air vent as mentioned above in an advantageous way, in particular to the effect that an operation of the air vent is easily and intuitively possible also at night.